This invention relates to a golf bag. More specifically and without limitation, this invention is directed towards a small detachable golf bag assembly.
While golfing it is customary to carry a golf bag that holds a variety of clubs used for the different areas and obstacles encountered while playing. Additionally, the golf bag holds a number of other items including golf balls, tees, drinks, towels, etc. All of these items makes carrying a golf bag a physically demanding task, especially over the length of a single hole and the even greater length of an entire golf course.
To address this problem golfers usually opt for using a golf cart to transport the heavy bags between holes as well as to the current location their golf ball has been hit to. Golf carts, however, are not permitted on the greens of most golf courses in order to avoid potential damage caused by the carts to the meticulously cared for greens. Thus, once a player's golf ball is on the green they must remove their golf bag from the cart and carry it to the green. This is necessary because a golfer does not necessarily know which club will be needed to complete their play on the green and an unfortunate golfer may need more than one club to complete the hole.
Another issue encountered while playing on a green is that the player must lay down their golf bag during play. Golf bags, and the clubs they carry, are often very expensive and laying down the bag risks damage to the bag and its contents. Additionally, the player must then pick up the heavy bag and place it back on their shoulder to return it to the golf cart before continuing onto the next hole.
There is a need in the prior art to address these problems and more. Thus it is a primary object of the invention to provide a small detachable golf bag assembly that improves upon the state of the art.
Another object of the invention is to provide a small detachable golf bag assembly that is easily detachable from the main golf back.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a small detachable golf bag assembly that is lightweight and durable.
Another object of the invention is to provide a small detachable golf bag assembly that can stand upright when not being held.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a small detachable golf bag assembly that is comfortable.
Another object of the invention is to provide a small detachable golf bag assembly that has an intuitive design.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a small detachable golf bag assembly that protects golf clubs from damage;
Another object of the invention is to provide a small detachable golf bag assembly that reduces the physical strain of carrying golf clubs;
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.